marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-2301)
| Identity = Secret | EditorialNames = Mangaverse Spider-Man, Mangaverse Spidey | Affiliation = Amazing ArachnidsCategory:Amazing Arachnids members (Multiverse); formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) , | Relatives = Kiri (mother, deceased) Shinji (uncle, deceased) Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) May Reilly (aunt) Venom (cousin) | Universe = Earth-2301 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Shaved Bald)Category:BaldCategory:Shaved Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Ninja; former vigilante, student | Education = High School | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | Creators = Ben Dunn; Tommy Ohtsuka | First = Marvel Mangaverse: Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Peter Parker was a member of the ninja clan called the Spider Clan and was trained in their ways by his Sensei. He became the last member of the Spider Clan when his uncle was killed by Venom, who was an underling of the Kingpin and the Kuji Kuri. This left Peter with thoughts of revenge, so he continued his training in secret so that he could gain the strength to get revenge for the death of Ben. While fighting Venom, the Hulk attacked New York City and Spider-Man aided in combating him. After his first outing in the Mangaverse, Spider-Man met Black Cat, and the Venom symbiote. This Venom wasn't the same as the one who killed Ben and was instead of a mystical nature, originating from the Shadow Clan that which were a counterpart to Spider-Man's own clan and who attempted to recruit him when he was temporarily possessed by Venom through a cursed amulet. He also met the Green Goblin Norman Osborn who wanted the power of Venom for himself to resurrect his wife and Matt Murdock the 'Devil Hunter' who was willing to do anything to destroy the cursed amulet which had taken his love Elektra from him. During this time Spider-Man also gained the ability to shoot webs thanks to his possession by Venom. He became the object of Black Cat's affection although she was later revealed to have been forced to be in league with the Kingpin and it remains unrevealed what her true feelings for Spider-Man were. Much more eventful were the feelings he had for Mary Jane Watson who he trained, some years later, to become Spider-Woman so she could protect herself and her family after Doctor Doom killed the president and superheroes became public enemies, during this time he also became able to produce his own organic webs and aided an impromptu team of Avengers in combating the ninja clan known as the Hand who were working alongside a mind controlled Sharon Carter. Spider-Verse Peter eventually retired from being Spider-Man and left the clan, settling down with Mary Jane. One year later, he received a vision of Aunt May and a warning from Venom while meditating. Journeying to the temple of the Spider-Clan, he saw a vision of Uncle Ben telling him to enter the temple. Before he could follow, he was confronted by Venom, who told him his warning had meant to stay away. When Peter insisted on entering the temple, Venom attacked and was about to kill him before being webbed up by multiple Spider-Men, Women, and Girls who emerged from the temple and asked Peter to join them. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616; with the exception that this Spider-Man is able to produce his own webs. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616 as well as a lifetime of ninja training. | Strength = Able to lift up to 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While in his own series, he is stated to live in New York, and in , he is recruited by several Spider-Men and Women. In , it's stated that Spider-Man (Earth-616), Spider-Girl (Earth-616), and Spider-Woman of Earth-65 found him in his Earth's version of Japan and recruited him there. ** Later, retconned the Mangaverse Spider-Man who appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #12 to be from Earth-7122, thus explaining the contradiction. * When Marvel Mangaverse was originally purposed, Ben Dunn originally developed this version of Peter as a Kamen Rider inspired by Kamen Rider Black, and he would've dealt with the Sinister Six of this reality. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Mangaverse Spider-Man }} pt-br:Peter Parker (Terra-2301) Category:Ninjas Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Parker Family Category:Organic Webbing Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Martial Arts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Reilly Family Category:Spider-Geddon participants